Hard Rain
by NinjaM
Summary: What happens when Ace and Shizumas little girl get kidnapped!- Sequel to The Wedding -Complete
1. Heart Break

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Strawberry Panic characters.

It had been six years since Shizuma and Ace had married, Ace took Shizumas last name since she wanted the Hanazono line to continue on. Shizuma had stopped modeling and acting, and only did a few concerts here and there. Ace had stopped being a body guard and had let Kira take over her job as well as training new recruits; she worked in security at Shizumas Corporation. They both were focused on their family. In their second year of marriage, Shizuma had become pregnant with their child, and now they have a little girl who was four her name was Aiko. Shizuma was currently at work and Ace had the day off, Shizuma had been nagging Ace to get her hair cut since she had let it grow out a little bit

"Mommy can I go to the day care and play while you get your hair cut?" Aiko asked. Ace smiled looking at Aiko; she was in a little blue dress carrying around a stuffed rabbit. Aiko had Shizumas hair color and Aces hair. "Sure I'll let you off at the day care while I get my hair cut" Ace said. Aiko seemed delighted as she and Ace went outside, Ace had relocated them into the city they owned a two story house in a nice neighborhood. Ace put Aiko in her car seat as she drove off; she dropped Aiko off at the daycare center and looked at her watch she had a few minutes to kill before her appointment so she called Shizuma.

"Hey sweetheart"

Hey love how is work?"

"It's going good what are you and Aiko doing?"

"Aiko is at the day care she wanted to play with a few of her friends"

"I see do you want to meet at the day care center and then go out to lunch?"

"That sounds fun, and I think Aiko would love it"

"Alright I'll meet you there at two"

"Alright I love you"

"I love you too see you soon."

Ace then drove to the salon, she had her hair cut and she smiled she looked like her old self again. She drove back to the day care center and went inside to get Aiko. The woman working the front desk looked confused "Wow you change hair color quickly" She said. Ace was confused "What do you mean?" She asked as she looked at her strange. "You just picked Aiko up ten minutes ago and you had black hair, you change clothes fast as well" She said. Ace was confused "Wait I picked Aiko up ten minutes ago?" She asked. The woman nodded showing her the pick up sheet; she found that Aiko was signed out and that she had signed her out.

"That's impossible I just got back from the salon" Ace said. The woman looked confused "But you came in I even checked your drivers license like always" She said. Ace stood there for a moment "I didn't pick my daughter up" She said. "But I saw you and even Aiko saw you she ran over and you two left" She said. Ace was about to call Shizuma when she seen her come in. "Ace what's wrong" Shizuma asked knowing that face.

"Aiko isn't here, someone picked her up" She said. Shizumas face lost all color, both of them rushed out of the day care center when Ace stopped, there were military officers there. "Ace Hanazono you're under arrest" A man said. Ace looked at him "On what charges" Ace demanded "Were not to discuss that here" he said. Ace growled "I'm not going fucking anywhere" She said, as she tried to push the officer to the side. The officer stood his ground and nodded, she was surrounded but Ace started to attack them.

One of the officers used a stun gun and Ace fell to the ground the man cuffed her and put her in a car "Let her go" Shizuma said. "I'm afraid we can't do that" He said as he drove away, Shizuma followed. Ace was taken to a military base where she was drug into a room. Her sister Victoria was there "Ace" She said. Ace looked up "What" She said as she pulled the cuffs under her legs so they were in front of her now. "What the hell are you doing, resisting arrest and then breaking into a military base stealing weapons and documents that are classified" She said.

Ace was confused "What the hell are you talking about" She said. "A week ago you stole some weapons and documents in one of the military departments in Washington, your codes were used and it took us a week to get surveillance images" She said. "What the hell are you talking about" Ace said, Victoria threw the files at her and Ace seen the codes that were used. Not only that but she seen the picture who ever it was looked just like her but with black hair.

Ace looked up "You really think I did this" She said, Victoria looked at her "What else am I to think" She said. Ace growled jumping up "Listen here, last week I was working at Shizumas Corporation I worked the security at night, you can ask Shizuma herself. Shizuma then busted threw the door "What the hell is going on" Shizuma said looking at Victoria and then to Ace. "I'm being blamed for a crime I didn't commit" Ace said. Victoria looked at Shizuma "And on top of that we have bigger problem then your security breech" Ace said.

Victoria looked at her "If you go before a judge you could be sentenced to death or in prison for the rest of your life what's more important then that" Victoria said. Shizuma looked down, Ace looked away "I went to get my hair cut and I took Aiko to the day care center, I went to pick her up but some one who looks like me with black hair had picked her up" Ace said. Victoria's eyes widened "Does the day care center have surveillance cameras?" she asked. Ace nodded sitting down, Shizuma sat down as well and started to cry. Victoria made some calls one to the police to report Aiko kidnapped.

Victoria was sitting there thinking, when the footage was brought She looked at it she seen Ace come in and then later the impersonator and then Ace again. Victoria removed the cuffs "Ace I'm sorry I " Ace cut her off "Just shut up right now" She said. Shizuma broke down crying "Someone has our baby girl" She said crying. Ace went over hugging her "Hey I'm going to get her back I promise that"

A/N Okay so this story took a little longer for me to get started. My parents died and I lost all my inspiration to write but this is only the first chapter the second chapter should be more fun with more action in it. Next chapter The Impersonator!


	2. The Impersontor

Ace, Shizuma and Victoria were sitting in the office, so far no reports had come about Aiko, and they had blocks up checking vehicles and even people going door to door. A woman came in with red hair that was short she was in Military dress "Something is being broad casted to the base turn on your TV" She said, Victoria turned the TV on everyone looked at the screen. The video was being shot in what looked like to be an old ware house. Sitting in front of the screen was a woman who looked just like Ace except with black hair.

Ace looked at Victoria it was the same one from the footage of the day care center and the Military outpost. "Hello, Shizuma, Ace both of you are viewing this video I hope, but of course you would, I mean by now the Military has cuffed Ace and called the police about Aiko being missing. Listen here and listen good if you ever want to see Aiko again there is only one thing I request and that is this. I want you Ace Hanazono formally know as Ace Hanasaki, I want you to come to me alone." The woman said and the video was cut.

The woman with red hair came back in "We are tracing the video, who ever it is seems to have it streaming from different places but we'll get the final trace" She said. Shizuma was sitting there looking down at the floor. Ace stood up and was about to walk out the door "Where do you think your going" Victoria asked. Ace looked at her "You heard her, if we want to see Aiko again then I have to go meet her" Ace said. Victoria shook her head "That's exactly what she wants, Ace please listen to me, let me send a team, we'll get Aiko I promise. Let's face it you haven't been in this field in six years" She said.

Ace looked down and then to Shizuma, Shizuma nodded "I just want her back" Shizuma whispered. Ace nodded "We'll do it your way but if something does happen then I'm going to do it my way" Ace said. Victoria nodded as she left, the woman with the red hair entered again "Misses and Misses Hanazono, Commander Longhorn has asked me to watch over you as she gathers a team, I'm Commander Longhorns personal assistant I'm Lisa is there anything I can get you at the moment" She asked. Ace looked at her "Could you get me a coffee and Shizuma some tea please" Ace asked. The woman nodded as she left, Ace sat next to Shizuma hugging her.

It didn't take long for Victoria to come back, she dismissed Lisa "They found the final trace and the team has already left" She said. Ace nodded holding Shizuma close "I'm sorry about earlier Victoria" Ace said. Victoria nodded "Hey its okay, your worried about your kid, we'll get her back I promise" She said. Ace nodded as she sat there her eyes closed. Hours had went by and Ace was getting frustrated, Lisa came in "Commander Longhorn one of the trackers started up, the radios aren't working but we got a trace" She said.

Ace and Shizuma both looked up and they all ran out of the room going to the ware house, Shizuma kept close to Ace as they found a wooden box its where the signal was coming form. Shizuma froze, Ace found a crowbar and opened the box she then turned her head, Victoria looked in. In the box was the team she had assembled they had been slaughtered and butchered up. But on top of all the mess was something wrapped in a bag. Ace picked the bag up and opened it the white rabbit was in it. Shizuma just broke down crying, Victoria had a team to come to take the box back to the morgue.

The ride back was silent, once back in the office Shizuma nuzzled into Ace. Ace had the rabbit in one hand as the other hand was wrapped around Shizuma. Lisa came in "I set you up a room, I can show you where it is" She said. Shizuma looked up "I'll go and come back I want to take a hot shower" She said. Ace nodded as they left the room, she looked down at the rabbit and started to cry. The white rabbit was Aiko's favorite toy, she called it snow, and Ace had won the toy for Aiko at a fair. Just then Aces phone went off she looked it was Kira.

"Hey"

"It's all over the news about Aiko being kidnapped are you okay?"

"I... I dunno, not really"

"I'm going to be there tomorrow I'm flying out here soon to be with you guys"

"You don't have too I know you have students to teach"

"No I'm coming, and that's final plus if their good students they'll look a head and I'll weed out the ones who aren't committed"

"Okay Kira, I'll tell Shizuma"

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning"

Ace hung up and held the little rabbit close to her, Victoria came in she seen Ace "Are you okay?" She asked. Ace looked up "I wish people would quit asking me that, of course not my child has been kidnapped" She said. It was quiet in the room; Victoria was looking through some files she felt like she had seen this woman before. Shizuma came back in she felt a little bit better and she had some tea. It was late into the night close to midnight the clock shown, Ace was drinking coffee and Shizuma was just staring into nothing.

Lisa ran back into the office "Were receiving another video Commander" She said. Victoria turned on the TV. This new location looked more like a lab of some sort. Ace and Shizuma looked at the woman this time Aiko was asleep on her lap. The woman seemed to be smiling as though she could see Ace and Shizumas glare. "Well that first meeting was not what I pictured, I thought you would want to see you daughter sooner Ace" She said which she only smiled. "Listen here, I didn't harm her this time but next time it might not be only her life on the line. How many people do I have to put on the line to get to you Ace? Don't bother tracing this video because you won't find me When I seek your audience next time Ace I hope you come" She said as the video cut off.

Ace looked at the ground "I'm going to kill her" She said looking up with venom in her voice "I'm going to tear her from limb to limb when I get my hands on her" Ace said. Victoria had already put people on tracking the video but it seemed on one could get a lock each person a different location. Ace and Shizuma had retreated to the room. Ace was holding Shizuma "I'm going to the office in the morning to call off all meetings till we get Aiko back" She said. Ace nodded "I'll stay here just in case something new emerges, also Kira is going to be here" She said.

In the morning Kira had arrived Ace was kissing Shizuma "Take this" Ace said handing Shizuma her gun "Just in case" She said. Shizuma nodded putting the gun in her purse "I'll be back soon I promise" She said. Victoria had someone drive her and to watch over her as they went to her office. Ace was drinking coffee when Victoria threw down a file "I knew, I knew that face from somewhere" She said. Ace looked up as well as Kira " The woman was part of our mother and fathers group, we thought she died in the fire" She said. Ace looked up "Well she's not and she has Aiko and is threatening the ones I care about now." She said.

Ace looked at her watch "I thought Shizuma would have been back by now" Ace said she was now worried about her wife. Lisa burst threw the door "Commander I just called Shizumas office and the drivers phone, Shizuma never came in and I can't get a hold of Carol" She said. "Dammit" Victoria said cursing as she got up "Get the trace on that car now" She said. Lisa nodded running out of the room. Ace looked at the ground "First Aiko now Shizuma" She said. They all rushed to a car when they found the signal, they found that police were already on the scene.

Ace was the first to get out she found Carol he had been shot in the head and there was no evidence of Shizuma anywhere except her purse and the gun in the seat she had given her. Kira was watching Ace she then noticed some thing on the door, Ace looked at everyone "Run" She said everyone looked confused but stepped away, Ace, Kira and Victoria watched as the car exploded "Someone is watching us and they are very close" Ace said. Kira nodded "Maybe a double agent" She said. Ace nodded "I think that might be the case" She said.

"I need to go home to get some things" Ace said, Victoria nodded as they went to her house. Ace and Kira got out, Ace went to her room and into the closet she pulled out a bag and some clothes. "Kira under the bed there's a chest I need you to bring it along as well" She said. Kira nodded as she found the chest and carried it to the car with Ace. Once back at the base Ace looked down at her bags she went to the room she and Shizuma were given. She opened one of bags, she looked at the clothes.

She changed she now wore a black tank top with her arctic camo pants and her boots. She put on the black vest with black gloves. She then opened a small bag and put her dog tags on, she then opened the chest bringing out her old weapons. She put her knives on and her guns; she brought the whip out and then added the pouch for bullets. She went back to Victoria office she had her laptop as she sat down and opened it.

Kira knew what she was thinking, Ace had that determined look in her eyes "Ace do you really think you can win this battle?" Victoria asked, Ace looked up "I have no choice, I might have been out of the business for six year but everything I was taught everything that I've drilled into Kiras head is still fresh in my mind" She said.

Ace started up her tracing unit, every piece of jewelry Shizuma owned Ace had put a tracker on. She was putting in all the codes, "I've got a lock on Shizuma but something's bothering me" She said. Victoria looked up "What is it?" She asked. "Who ever this person is, is moving too fast the question is how. Also I wanna know what files and weapons she stole" Ace said.

Victoria nodded as she went to pull out the files "It's mostly mom and dads work on starting a whole new military and rule" She said. Ace nodded as she sat there "And the weapons?" She asked, Victoria looked at her "Nothing really interesting nothing you couldn't get from any old base except these were the ones we picked up from the raid on the lab that you were held in" She said.

Shizuma opened her eyes, she had been knocked out she looked around; she looked to be in an old lab. Shizuma noticed that she was top less and hanging by some ropes by her wrist. She heard footsteps and looked up she seen the woman. "Where's Aiko" She said looking at the woman glaring. The woman only smiled "My, my, you truly are a wonderful parent, more worried about your child then your own safety" She said. Shizuma glared "Where is my daughter" She said, the woman only smiled "She's asleep if you must know, I have to say little Aiko is very smart" She said.

"You know Miss Hanazono this isn't our first meeting" She said, "I remember you from years ago; you put an end to my mothers life saving Ace." The woman said her eyes seemed to glare; Shizuma was struggling to get free from the ropes. "Tell me Miss Shizuma how much Ace would love you if you lost that beauty of yours I mean you have a pretty face" She said. She put a hand on Shizumas face and only smiled as she brought out a whip "I hope you don't' scream to loud we wouldn't want to wake Aiko now would we" She said.

Ace was on her way to the location, Kira had talked her way into coming, and Ace was driving as fast as she could once there she got out of the jeep. She looked at Kira and nodded "You secure the exits I'm going in" Ace said. Kira nodded, Ace had her gun drawn as she went to a door she kicked it in and went in looking around ready to shoot, the building seemed to be empty she went further in then she turned a corner she entered the hallway. She found a door that went down and she entered, she heard muffled crying.

She entered the room, she found Shizuma on the floor covered in blood from cuts and gashes. Ace ran over to her putting her gun down "Shizuma" She said. Shizuma opened her eyes a little she seemed to have a black eye "Ace" She said softly. "Kira get the car ready, tell Victoria I want a medic to be ready when we get there" She said over the radio. Shizuma looked away closing her eyes, Ace picked her up and went running down the hall to the jeep, and there she drove away.

Once at the base the doctor took her back, Ace was pacing and Kira was thinking "If you pace too much your gonna burn a hole in the floor" She said. Ace nodded" Sorry" She said, Victoria came by handing them coffee "Any word?" She asked, Ace shook her head "Not yet" She said as she closed her eyes "Victoria I need your best agents with Miyuki and Nagisa in Japan our closest friends, and I don't' want anything to happen to them "She said. Victoria nodded "I've already put some of the best body guards on them" She said.

The doctor came out she looked at them "I've finished examine Shizuma, there are no major damages there may be some scaring but nothing more. I've put some pain medication in an IV with some antibiotics, she's resting now but once she wakes up you can see her" She said.

Ace nodded as she went to the bathroom she felt so sick at the moment, what was going to happen next she didn't' know and it killed her at the moment. She went back to sit with the others her head felt like it would explode from so much thinking. It had been an hour and a nurse came out "Shizuma is wake now if you would like to see her" She said. Ace jumped up following the nurse to her room. Shizuma was there she was bandaged up Shizuma looked down turning her head a little. "Shizuma" Ace said softly, Shizuma looked up a little "Yes" She said, "Why won't you look at me" Ace said.

Shizuma closed her eyes "I'm ugly now; I'm going to have scars, could you love me like that?" She asked. Ace felt her heart being shattered, not only had she beat Shizuma but she had emotionally scared her. "Of course I could love you with scars" She said looking Shizuma in the eyes. "I love you Shizuma, I don't care if you're scared I love you, you are my wife" She said. Shizuma leaned in kissing her "I saw Aiko, she's fine, she was training her how to fight though Ace, she's copied all your movements down to your voice" She said. Ace nodded "I figured as much" She said sitting there. Ace then started to cry, Shizuma put a hand on her cheek "Why are you crying" She asked.

"Your hurt, I promised you nothing would ever happen to you and look at you you've been hurt because I couldn't' protect you" She said. Shizuma whipped her tears away "That's not true, you saved me, I could have died but you saved me" she said. Ace nodded as she leaned in kissing Shizuma again "You surprised her Ace, she didn't expect you to come so soon, not till a broadcast" She said. Ace looked at her "She was whipping me when she got a call, they were talking in a different language but she left, and then you arrived about thirty minutes later" She said. Ace nodded "You're tired you need to rest, I'll come check on you" She said kissing Shizuma again.

Ace left the room and looked at Kira and Victoria "We need to talk in private" She said. They both nodded as they went to a room "Victoria you have a double agent in your office Shizuma just confirmed my theory" She said. Victoria was surprised "But whom?" She asked. Ace shrugged "I don't know yet, but I'll find out soon" She said "I want all your files on the people I've come in contact here" She said. Victoria nodded as Ace and Kira went to a room where the files were delivered "What am I looking for?" Kira asked. "I don't know yet" She said a she was looking through files.

Kira was reading a file and smiled "Man you have to look at Lisa files she's just amazing" She said. Ace looked at the file and she herself was impressed "Impressive look at all the languages she knows, so much combat training its unreal" She said. Kira nodded, they decided to head to Victoria's office, she was in there shaking her head "I thought I knew this imposter but I have no clue I just ran an analysis on her face to the person I thought she was, none of the facial features fit except for the hair color, but when I run your picture its an exact match except for the hair" She said. "That's a little weird" Ace said, Kira nodded "It's almost like she's your twin" She said.

Aiko was coloring a picture she shivered a little and then felt a jacket being put on her it was the woman who looked like Ace. "Why are you so sad all the time?" Aiko asked, the woman smiled "I'm not sad silly I'm smiling" She said. "You smile but your eyes look sad." She said. The woman sat down, Aiko was defiantly intelligent "Why am I here?" Aiko asked, "I have my orders" She said looking down drinking some coffee, "If your orders were to hurt me would you?" She asked. The woman looked up "No, I could never hurt you Aiko" She said. Aiko yawned and went over to the little cot set up and there she fell asleep. The woman looked at her and put a hand on her head "So young yet so understanding" She said. "Mmm good night Rain" She said softly, the woman smiled "Good night Aiko sleep well" She said.

A/N okay so here's second chapter third chapter is going to be more about Rain, but I'll throw bits and pieces of the other characters in as well I hope you enjoy! Next Chapter Rains Past.


	3. Rains Past

"General Vice, the cloning was successful to a point" A man said in a lab coat. He had brown hair and blue eyes. A man looked up from reading the paper, he had blonde hair with brown eyes "What do you mean to a point" He asked getting up. "Come look for yourself" He said as they went out of the office down a hallway. There was a tank filled with water and a woman was inside it, the woman had her eyes closed as there was a mask on her face to keep her breathing. "It looks like a complete copy of my last student Ace Hanasaki" He said, he then noticed the black hair "What happened where is the blonde hair" He said in a demanding tone.

"We weren't able to get enough DNA this was our last sample so we had to use some of your wife's DNA it was the closet that matched Ace's Sir, that is the only different from the original" He said. The man nodded "Everything is developed no problems?" He asked, the man nodded "She is complete would you like to see her now?" He asked. The man nodded. "Yes bring her out at once" He said. The man went over and the water started to discharge from the tank the woman's body floated to the bottom, the man went over and opened the door he took the mask off.

The woman's eyes opened instantly she looked around "Come on come with me" The man said. The woman slowly started to get up and she walked a little she was taking small steps. "What's wrong why can't she walk properly?" General Vise asked. "She has to learn, she'll have to learn everything I created a body, I can't create normal everyday things she'll have to learn from scratch" He said.

General Vise watched her get out of the tank and look around "Then you will teach her to walk and talk, I'll teach her everything else she needs to know" He said. The man nodded "As you wish General" He said taking the girl to a room where he dressed her. General Vise went back to his office he looked up at a picture it was himself and Ace she was smiling "Out of all my students you were the most promising and now your locked up because you won't join our force, stubborn as hell still" He said. He looked down and smiled "But after this we won't need you such a pity such a fine soldier" He said.

A woman with black hair and blue eyes came in she was wearing some camo she smiled as she came closer to the General, Her black hair was to her shoulders "I heard the last experiment was a success" She said. General Vise nodded and smiled "Himeko my wife" He said bring her close kissing her "Most of it was a success other then the hair color but that can be dyed, but what the good scientist didn't tell me is that we would have to teach her to talk and walk" He said. The woman nodded "That can easily be solve my dear, soon we'll have a commander for our army and we can finally take over" She said. He nodded kissing her again "I must go now, I need to tell the news" She said. The man nodded "I will see you later" He said, the woman turned and left.

The woman returned to the base she was looking out a glass she seen Ace hanging by chains her body had already took a degree of damage "We don't' need her anymore we've created a clone" She said. The woman nodded "Then I will kill her" She said as she left out the door looking at Ace whispering something into her ear. Just then an alarm went off and the woman watched as a team came in, she left but found that the building was on fire, there was no escape for her.

"General Vise"

"Yes?"

"The base it's been destroyed, Ace escaped alive apparently Victoria was a double agent"

"What about my wife?"

"Sir, I found her among the rubble, I'm sorry to say she's gone"

"I see, keep your work up we'll contact you when its time"

"Yes Sir"

General Vise looked at the picture of Ace "Luck that is what you always had" He said, he stood up and went to find the Scientist, "Edward, Julia is dead, Ace has escaped, how much does she know?" He asked. "She's learning at a rapid rate to be truthful, much faster then I thought" He said. Just then the woman came out of the door she was dressed in a black tank top with Arctic camo pants and boots she looked at him standing in attention. He smiled "I like your progress" He said, "There is something bothering me" though Edward said. The General looked at him "And what's that" He said. Edward sighed "She keeps asking about a name" He said. The General nodded "A name, you deserve one" He said he looked outside and seen the rain. "Rain" She said, the General looked at her "What?" He asked, the woman looked at him "My name is Rain" She said. He smiled "Yes that will work, I want more progress Edward" He said.

"General I'm working as fast as I can with her, if we go too fast it could mess her up" He said. General Vise didn't like that and he punched Edward in the stomach, Rain watched this and looked at her own fist "You will work as fast as I tell you do you understand me" He said. Edward nodded as he got up, General Vise left. "What is that emotion on your face?" Rain asked. Edward looked at him "Its pain" He said, "What is pain?" She asked. Edward thought a moment "It's hard to explain" He said Rain nodded she yawned "You should sleep" He said taking her back to her room "Good night Rain I hope you have nice dreams" He said.

Rain looked at him "What are dreams?" She asked, Edward laughed a little "Well when you sleep you go into a world all of your own" He said. Rain nodded as she yawned again and went to sleep. Edward went to his lab he thought of Rain, he didn't like this he wanted to create a clone but not one like this. In the morning he watched as Rain came out dressed, he made them some breakfast and Rain was looking at a knife she poked the end of it and pulled back "Ouch" She said. Edward smiled "Don't do that a knife is dangerous it could hurt you, you just experienced pain" He said. Rain nodded as they ate in silence " Last night I couldn't sleep so I watched TV, there were babies and then toddler, they have memories, but I don't why is that am I broken?" Rain asked.

Edward thought a moment "No you're not broken its hard to explain I'll explain more later" He said. Rain nodded as she finished breakfast, after that he was teaching her to read and write. After that he tested her physical abilities, he found that her muscles were working fine she could lift weights, run, swim climb, everything. This pleased him but he knew she was going to need more then that to please General Vice. He gave her books to read, everything that would give her the knowledge of Ace.

Weeks had gone by and he was quizzing her everything was going fine so far. General Vice came in "We need more clones of Ace" He said. Edward looked up "What do you mean?" He asked. "You heard me Edward I'm not paying you to teach I'm paying you to create" He said. Edward shook his head "No, I'm not going to do that for you, One is enough, I wanted to create a clone but what you want is crazy, I'm not doing this anymore" He said. General Vise took out a pistol "You will if your life is on the line" He said. Edward shook his head "No not even that" He said. General Vise then pulled the trigger; Edward was shot right in the heart.

Rain jumped up going over to him "Doctor?" She said shaking him, General Vise looked down "He's dead" He said. Rain looked up "Dead, but why, why did you kill him" She asked looking up. "You wouldn't understand, its time to start your real training, come alone Rain its time to leave this place and start a new" He said. Rain followed him and they left in an airplane. "What am I going to do now?" Rain asked. "You start your combat training, you'll learn to fight with all kinds of weapons, learn to drive all kinds of vehicles" He said. Rain nodded and looked out the window she felt sad. Edward was the only kind soul to her "I am only an empty shell of a person who is real" She said.

"Who told you that" He asked, "Doctor Edward he said I was a clone of some one else, thus and empty shell of someone who is alive" She said. "That's not true, your living and breathing, you'll be better then the original" He said. Once they landed Rain was shown her new room she sat there thinking, she wondered if Edward hurt before he died. General Vice came in "Its time to start your training, first is your boot camp" He said.

For five straight months Rain was in boot camp sun up and sun down, she quickly learned everything and she was flying chopper and planes. General Vice smiled he was pleased with her progress. Rain was currently showering when she came out she dressed and looked at the walls they were bare, she owned nothing except the clothes there was a knock on her door "Enter" She said. General Vice smiled "I'm pleased with your progress so I'm giving you a final test, the test is of survival if you make it out alive then you pass" He said. Rain nodded "When is the test?" She asked. "Tomorrow morning, I'll give you some equipment and then you must kill the men after you" He said. Rain nodded "Then it shall be done."

In the morning He was watching camera as the test was being done. He watched as Rain slaughtered them all with no remorse. When the test was done he smiled leaving the room "You are an excellent soldier" He said. Rain looked at him she was covered in blood She nodded "Now is waiting and learning all of Aces movements" He said. She nodded "Then I will do it" She said as she took a shower, she watched the blood wash off was it always that way, hearing the screams of her victims was it always that brutal? She left the shower and changed clothes.

It took Rain six years to gain all the knowledge she needed of Ace and her family. General Vice looked at her "Its time for your first mission, and that is to get Aiko so we can get Ace" He said. Rain nodded looking at him, she drove to the Daycare center watching Ace drop off Aiko. She knew that Aces appointment was at one thirty and she would be done in fifteen to thirty minutes so she waited and looked at his clock. When it was fifteen after one thirty she went inside the day care center and smiled. "Hey Ace nice color here to pick up Aiko?" The woman asked. Rain nodded "That's rights April" She replied taking out the driver license showing April. She smiled and Aiko came out, Rain signed her out and smiled seeing Aiko.

"Hey mommy" She said, "Hey sweety you ready to go?" She asked Aiko nodded as they went outside and she got in the car. They drove away, but Aiko looked at her "Mommy where are we going?" She asked. "Were going to a special place" She said, as they pulled into a warehouse. Aiko got out and they went inside. "You're not my mommy" She said. Rain smiled "That's right, I'm not" she said. General Vice smiled looking at Aiko "Welcome little Aiko you are the key to my operation" He said. Aiko was scared "Rain take care of her" He said. Rain nodded taking her into a small area she looked down.

"You must be hungry, I bought you a happy meal" She said handing her the happy meal, Aiko sat down and ate she looked at her" Are you Mommy's twin?" Aiko asked. Rain thought a moment "Yes in a way" She replied, Aiko looked down at her chicken nuggets "Here you can have some mommy said I should share with others" Aiko said. Rain was surprised as she sat down and ate a chicken nugget with Aiko. Aiko yawned, Rain picked her up and put her in the bed "You should sleep some" She said. Aiko nodded as she started to fall asleep "Night Rain" She said softly. "Good night Aiko sweet dreams" She said softly.

As Aiko slept she sent the first transmission since their inside man said Ace and Shizuma were at the base. She left the room, she waited for Ace but she seen a group of men on the camera she shook her head. When they came in they had no idea Rain was waiting for them. She slaughtered them all with the weapons she had she then butchered them up and put them in a box, she put the little white rabbit on top wrapped in a plastic bag not to get blood on it. She then put it outside and activated the tracking signal. She moved Aiko as she slept into old military hospital building.

Rain had showered and was now wearing clean clothes she had a sleeping Aiko on her lap as she sent the second transmission. She was waiting for a call for her next time to attack. Rain knew all this was bad but she had orders and she didn't want to deny those orders. After a few hours she got a call about Shizuma going to her office in the morning, another one of their agents were going to drive her. In the morning Rain arrived at the place of meeting, she was dressed in all black with a hat and jacket. As the car moved up and the engine stopped she went over to the door where Shizuma was.

She opened the door and Shizuma grabbed the purse, but before she could she put a cloth over Shizumas mouth she passed out thanks to the chloroform. Carol looked at her "This doesn't feel right" He said. As he rolled his window down, General Vice was there "You deny my orders?" He asked. Carol nodded "This is just wrong Shi" But before he could say anymore General Vice took out his pistol shooting him in the head, it had a silencer on it.

Rain took Shizuma away in a car, once back at the hospital she took her top off hanging her up like ordered. Rain didn't want to do this anymore, but she knew that if Aiko was going to be safe she had to play it safe some how. When Shizuma awoke she smiled taking a whip out whipping Shizuma she made sure the wounds weren't too critical. As she was about to whip her more she got a call

"Shizuma was bugged"

"What do you mean bugged"

"Apparently Ace has tracers on all her jewelry, Ace is on her way now you need to get Aiko to the next location"

"Alright"

Rain left the beaten Shizuma there, Shizuma seen Aiko as they left through the door, she then closed her eyes. Rain was now in another warehouse with Aiko. She had gotten her some coloring books as well as some food. She closed her eyes; thinking of a plan getting out of all of it was going to be hard especially since General Vice would kill anyone who even spoke going against him.

A/N ^^ yay another chapter the next chapter is action packed I promise. Next chapter A Plan in Action.


	4. A Plan in Action

Shizuma was sitting up thinking, the doctor had come in and told her that there would be no scaring but it made no sense. She was sitting there drinking some tea when Kira and Ace came in "Hey baby how are you feeling?" Ace asked. "I'm fine but something is bothering me" She replied, Ace looked at her "What is it?" She asked looking at her. "Its, well it's the woman, the doctor came in and told me I wouldn't' scar at all, but you tell me this why did she do that, when she could have, she could have really punished me but nothing major. Also I noticed her with Aiko as though she was watching over her" She said. Ace thought a moment "That's true in her messages she seems more threatening then what she is.

Kira thought a moment "What if she's not working alone what if this is a bigger operation and she's just a pawn" Ace nodded "Maybe your right Kira because its starting to feel that way, but I wonder how deep this operation is" Ace said. Rain had an idea as she was making something it was a tracking unit one she had found that they never used anymore, she was fixing it up. She smiled when she tested it on her computer it worked. It was just as tiny as Aces. She turned her laptop off and put the track device in a can putting the can in her pocket.

General Vise came in "My hands are getting feeble I need you to clean my gun bring it to me when it's done" He said. Rain nodded "Of course General Vise, She said taking the gun he handed her as he left. This was perfect as she took the gun apart cleaning it she then inserted the tracking device putting it together she smiled. Rain got up and went to find the General he was at his desk she handed the gun to him "Its clean Sir" She said. He smiled taking it "You're the best soldier ever better then Ace could have ever been" He said. Rain nodded "Thank you sir" She said.

"I've come to tell you the second part of the plan, you will take Aiko to the military base, there you will be put in a cell, before they can do anything we'll attack them and release you" He said. Rain nodded "Just tell me when I need to leave" She said. He smiled "As soon as that brat wakes up" He said Rain bit her tongue and nodded as she left, she cared for the young girl. When she went back to the room she found Aiko awake. "Hey Rain can I get a juice box I'm thirsty" Aiko asked. Rain nodded as she handed her a juice box she found that it was her favorite. "You're going home to see your Mommies" She said.

Aiko smiled "Yay, but what will happen to you aren't they going to get you?" She asked. Rain nodded "That is the plan" She said, as she stood up, Aiko looked up "But won't they hurt you?" She asked. "Most likely my small friend" She said, Aiko shook her head "No you can't your too nice" She said. "Getting you home is all that matters" Rain said. Aiko nodded as she took Rains hand and they left in the car. Rain was driving fast as she entered the Military base.

Ace had gotten a head up that her car was outside, Kira, Shizuma, and she went running outside. The car was off and then the door opened. Out came Rain with Aiko, Shizuma stood frozen what was going to happen now. Some men with guns came out, Aiko looked at them "No don't hurt her" She said. "Go over to your Mommies Aiko" Rain said. Aiko shook her head taking her hand "No don't hurt her, Rain isn't bad she helped me" She said. Ace looked at the men "Lower your weapons and stand down" She said.

Victoria was out there and she nodded as the men did as told, Shizuma and Ace went over to her walking slowly. Aiko held onto Rains hand for dear life "Go on its okay" Rain said. Aiko looked over and went over hugging Shizuma first who kept her close. Ace went closer looking at Rain "It's like I'm looking into a mirror" She said. Rain didn't move, "Mommy please don't' hurt her, she protected me the whole time from a mean old man" Aiko said. "Who are you?" Ace asked.

"Who, I am Rain, you must want to ask what, what I am, is a clone of you with black hair" Rain said. Ace was shocked their voice was the same, Ace stood beside her "Your a clone?" She asked? Rain seen Lisa and her eyes seemed to change, Ace followed her eyes She got the idea "Lock her up" Ace said "I'm going to talk to her myself" She said. Aiko looked "No mommy please don't" Aiko said. Rain had cuffs on and she was drug to a cell. Ace took Victoria to the side "I need to ask her some questions, something not right here" She said.

Victoria nodded, Ace was in the room with Rain she looked at her "What do you know" She asked. "I know everything; they planned this, their many double agents in the military they work for General Vise." She said. "That's impossible he died a few years back" Ace said, Rain shook her head "He is still very much alive it was he who had me created" She said. "Lisa is a double agent isn't she" Ace asked. Rain nodded "She is she's the one who is giving General Vise all the information, he was the real downfall of your parents" She said.

"He is going to attack the base and get me out, Ace I don't want to fight for him anymore, but I don't' know what to do" Rain said. Ace looked at her "You're trapped" She said. Rain nodded looking down "I added a tracking device to his pistol the information is in my laptop, when Lisa gives the call or text they will be here" Rain said. Ace nodded "We have to figure something out. You protected Aiko and Shizuma from him didn't you?" She asked. Rain nodded "He would have killed Aiko the first chance he got. Shizuma as well, I didn't want to hurt her but I had to, I will pay for my crimes" Rain said.

Kira and Victoria was listening to everything, Victoria found Lisa talking on the phone she then smiled as she slapped it shut. Victoria pushed her against the wall "Looks like you were caught, I just got all the information I needed, your going to rot in prison" She said. Lisa smiled "So what, I'll be set free very soon, you and everyone else will be destroyed" She said. Victoria drug her to a cell. Ace smiled "So you know all my moves right" She asked, Rain nodded "Everything" She said. "I've got an idea" she said.

Kira was rushing she dyed Aces hair black as she was lifting Rains hair color turning it to blonde. Once it was done Ace was thrown into a cell where Rain was taking her place, it was a brilliant plan. Rain had all the double agents locked up. Kira was a little nervous as she was with Rain, Shizuma, and Aiko "Do you really think this can work?" She finally asked, Rain looked at her "It has too." She said.

Rain looked at Shizuma "I am sorry for hurting you Shizuma" She said, Shizuma looked at her "You didn't want to, and nothing that won't heal, you protected Aiko I am glad that you did" She said. Rain nodded "When I was first brought into this world Aiko remind me of myself" She said. Aiko smiled as she held Rains hand "Mommy will be okay won't she?" She asked Rain nodded "Your mother will be just fine" She said. Just then they heard gun fire, Ace was out of the cell and ran out of the building; she looked just like Rain now.

She found the chopper and jumped in they took off almost immediately "General Vice wants to talk to you" a man said handing her an ear piece. Ace put in on "How was it?" He asked, "It was just as you said, most of the double agents didn't get out alive, after I was set free I killed the ones in my way the other were either killed or captured" Ace said. "That's fine they were just pawns anyway, you'll be coming to my location once here we will execute the final plan" He said. Ace was sitting there, this was going to get messy, since their were two tracers out one on her and the one on General Vise

Victoria looked at Rain as they were heading to General Vise's location "I thought Vice was dead" She said. Rain looked at her and shook her head "He faked his death so the Military would leave him alone" She said. Victoria nodded "I guess that would work we were watching him like a hawk" She said. Rain nodded "He told me" She said as she held the gun in her hand "So what made you want to go against the General?" She asked. "The General had me created but he was not the one who helped me in the beginning" She said. Rain looked up "The person who helped me learn to walk, talk and all that was Edward I know not of his last name but he was a good person" She said.

"The General wanted more clones of Ace, He said no then the General threatened his life, Edward stood by his decision even in death, he never wrote his work down so the General was not able to make any more clones" She said. Victoria nodded "I see, so how long have you been trying to get away" She asked. "You ask a lot of questions but since the beginning but I never had any idea till Aiko was captured" She said. Victoria nodded "Commander Longhorn, I am going to die after all this is done the Military will have me put down correct" Rain said. Victoria looked at her "Not if I or Ace has anything to do with that" She said.

Ace was now beside General Vise "Only moments away till its finally done" He said smiling. Ace stood there she hoped that the others were there soon, "General Vise may I be permitted to ask a question" She asked. The General nodded "Ask away" He said Ace nodded "Why do you hate Ace so much if she was one of your best students till me" She asked. The General looked at her "If you must know after Ace lost it and left the Military they said the way I trained was too dangerous to hazardous to the mind. After that they watched me like a hawk "He said.

Ace nodded as she looked down at the ground, an alarm went off and people started to storm the area. General Vise took out his pistol and started to kill the incoming soldiers. Victoria and Rain looked at him "Attack Ace Rain" He said. Rain was the one to run forward, Ace stepped away, The General looked at Ace "Attack" He said. Ace smiled "Sorry General Vise you've got the wrong person" She said The General was in shock the Rain he had was Ace and the Ace that was attacking him was Rain. Rain had him in a pin as Victoria put the cuffs on him "You have the right to remain silent" She said.

Once back at the Military base Ace smiled hugging Aiko "Mommy your okay" She said, Ace nodded "I told you I would be fine" She said. Victoria smiled and then frowned as the Military Police came in "Were here to take General Vice, the double agents and Rain" He said. Aiko then ran over to Rain "No you can't hurt her" She said. Rain looked down "Its okay, I'll go with them" She said. Aiko started to cry as she hugged Rain "Here take Snow he'll keep you company" She said. Rain smiled as she took the small Rabbit and left.

Ace looked at Victoria "This isn't right and you know it" She said. Victoria nodded "I know that's why I'm going to fight for her freedom" She said. Shizuma smiled "Do you need a lawyer I know one, she pretty good if you ask me" She said. Victoria nodded "I do who?" She asked. Ace smiled "Believe it or not she was my Wedding planner, she has a degree in law and she will fight for us" She said. Victoria nodded "Call her we need her as soon as possible" She said. Kira called and smiled "She said she would fly out tonight and come up here" She said. Shizuma put Aiko to bed and they all sat in Victoria's office drinking coffee.

Ace was looking at her dog tags and then to the other necklaces "Do you think we can win?" She asked. Victoria shrugged "I'm not sure, but I hope, if it wasn't for Rain then this situation could have been worse" She said. Ace nodded "Its funny, I consider her my twin though we never shared the same womb, if you think about it we really are sisters" She said. Kira went to bed a little later and then Shizuma. Ace was dozing in and out of sleep Victoria only smiled "Go to bed we can talk in the morning" She said.

Ace nodded as she went to bed she climbed in behind Shizuma, Aiko was sleeping in between them, Ace only smiled she was glad to have Aiko back. She closed her eyes and fell a sleep, when she awoke she showered and changed clothes. Aiko and Shizuma were having breakfast outside the base which Ace didn't mind since the danger was over. Ace went into Victoria's office and smiled Kira was there and so was Shion. Shion smiled seeing Ace she hugged her "Nice hair color" She said. Ace only laughed "Yeah it was last minute" She said as they sat down.

Victoria told Shion the case, Shion looked down at the papers "I'll take it, I'll start working on it immediately" She said. Victoria was delighted so was Ace and Kira.

A/N: Okay so not much action sorry but that last chapter is next and it is called Freedom.


	5. Freedom

It was the day of the court date, everyone was nervous Rain had been in custody for two months Shion felt really good about the case. Ace was dressed in a nice dress suit; Victoria was in her military uniform. Shion was dressed in a nice dress suit as well with her hair back; they all walked into the court room where they sat down, for a minute to get their papers ready.

Rain was with them as well in a suit she looked pale as a ghost her nerves had gotten to her. Shion smiled "Don't worry your going to be free" She said. Rain nodded as she sat there. They all stood up as the judge came in. "All rise for the honorable Judge Hall" A woman said, after the judge took his seat they did as well. "The case is the US Military vs. Rain" He said.

"Let's hear the defense first" He said looking at Shion. She nodded as she stood she picked up some papers "I am here representing the defendant Rain, the case is life or death to cut to the chase. The Military believe Rain should die because she is a clone" Shion said. "The judge nodded as Shion sat down. A Woman in a dress suit stood up she had black hair with blue eyes " I am here representing the U.S. Military, The military believe Rain should be put done because she is not a true real person but that of a copy of someone else. Also it States in the United States that cloning is forbidden, if one clone is walking around people will want others walking around" She said before she sat down.

The judge nodded he looked at Shion who stood up. "I have read the rules over and over and over. They do stand correct but Rain was not made in the United States in fact Rain was made where cloning is legal, though she is the only clone that has ever emerged successful. Also Rain is not a shadow of a person, Rain had her own opinions, and she has made her own decision. If she was a shell of a person she would have no emotions and people of the Jury if you look at Rain she is very frightened at the moment." She said

Shion and the other woman battled against other for a good few hours till it was time for a break. Rain was pacing she was worried what if the jury wanted her dead. Shion could tell her uneasiness "I don't want to die, it's not fair, I never asked to be created but I was, and now I want to live, I want to see the world" She said rubbing a hand through her hair Shion nodded "You will I promise" she said. After the break they came back and Shion and the woman were battling back and forth again.

"Before the jury decides this fate I just want everyone in this court room to hear this" Shion said as she cut the tape recording on and it was what Rain had said during the break. This took the jury's breathe away. Then they broke for come the verdict. Ace was rubbing her own neck; Shizuma and Aiko were waiting outside both of them just as anxious as the others. After the hour the Jury came back a man stood up he was young. "Have the verdict made a decision?" The judge asked. The man nodded "We have sir." He said.

"We the jury has decided that even if the military is right on their end they have a solid case. But we the jury have decided that Rain is her own person that she has a right to live just like everyone else has" He said. The judge nodded and hit the gavel "The jury has decided Rain welcome to the United States" He said smiling as he left. They all jumped up, A man came over and smiled "We will have to work the system, as of right now Rain you are Ace's twin sister so Rain you are now Rain Hanasaki" He said.

When they left the courtroom Aiko jumped up and ran over to Rain hugging her "Hey Aiko" She said smiling picking her up "I heard the verdict your part of the family now" She said smiling. Rain nodded "We already have a room set up and everything" Shizuma said. Rain smiled "It's nice to know I have a family now" She said.

A/N: Okay this is done yeah boring but I plan on doing more when Aiko is older ^^ so stay tuned my little minions


End file.
